The present invention concerns a connector for attaching a first partition to a second partition, where the connector is configured to facilitate the interconnection but further is configured to provide a secure connection.
Partition systems commonly include connectors for interconnecting first and second partitions. The connectors are designed to be secure, relatively easily attached, and relatively low cost. However, improvement is desired in security, attachability, and cost. In particular, connectors are desired that have a minimum of parts and pieces, that are self-locking, and that integrate the fasteners for attaching the connectors to the partitions into the locking system without requiring the installer to hold or manipulate multiple pieces at a time.
Accordingly, a connector is desired solving the aforementioned problems, and having the aforementioned advantages.